spookys_house_of_jump_scaresfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Spécimen 9
Spéc 9= Spécimen 9 (connu en tant que Taker) est un Spécimen rencontré aléatoirement dans Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Il peut apparaître n'importe où depuis dès que le Protagoniste atteint la Salle 51. Ses origines et la manière dont laquelle il était confiné sont inconnues, mais il a été supposément détruit et démantelé par GL Labs puisqu'il était trop difficile à contenir. Apparence Spécimen 9 est une masse d'argile en forme de crâne qui s'agrandit en dévorant ses victimes. Il se déplace en flottant, bougeant de gauche à droite, et possède une protubérance ressemblant à un cou ou des jambes. Gameplay À partir de la Salle 51, le Protagoniste peut entrer dans une salle à trois chemins : la gauche mène à une porte, la droite mène à un cul-de-sac, ainsi qu'un long et sombre couloir droit devant. En avançant dans le sombre couloir, le joueur peut constater que les murs se referment graduellement sur le Protagoniste, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne puisse plus bouger. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Spécimen 9 apparaîtra à la fin du couloir, puis foncera en direction du protagoniste. Son visage recouvrira pratiquement tout l'écran, accompagné d'un bruit électronique, avec un énorme mur de texte uniquement composé des mots "TO TAKE THE DEAD", faisant référence au fait que Spécimen 9 "prends les morts" pour s'agrandir, d'après le CAT-DOS. Spécimen 9 peut apparaître dans n'importe quelle salle si le Protagoniste reste trop immobile pendant un certain temps, sans mettre le jeu sur pause. Dans ce cas, un son avertira l'arrivée du Spécimen 9, avant que ce dernier ne surgisse de la porte et n'attaque, mais il ne tuera pas le Protagoniste instantanément. Cependant, il se déplace à grande vitesse et inflige environ 60 points de dégâts. En raison de sa dangerosité, il est fortement recommandé de ne pas rester trop longtemps dans une salle sans mettre le jeu sur pause. Cette règle ne s'applique pas dans le DLC Karamari Hospital : Spécimen 9 ne peut pas y apparaître. Audio À venir. Trivia * Spécimen 9 semble avoir modifié ou corrompu sa propre entrée CAT-DOS, impliquant qu'il puisse avoir des pouvoirs psychiques ou surnaturels. * Spécimen 9 est un des trois spécimens pouvant pouvant tuer le Protagoniste d'un simple contact, les autres étant Spécimen 7 et Spécimen 12, si le Protagoniste n'a pas trouvé à temps un endroit où se cacher. * Il est aussi le seul spécimen à attaquer le Protagoniste dans n'importe quelle salle, si le joueur laisse le jeu trop longtemps sans mettre sur pause. * Spécimen 9 est le seul spécimen à avoir été trop difficile à contenir qu'il dût être démantelé. * Spécimen 9 est le seul spécimen qui peut attaquer le Protagoniste dans des salles hors de danger (tels que l'ascenseur, la Salle CAT-DOS, la Salle des mini-jeux, etc.) * Spécimen 9 et Spécimen 1 sont les seuls spécimens à ne pas avoir leur propre salle et qui peuvent être rencontrés à tout moment du jeu. * Un easter egg de CAT-DOS peut être enclenché en appuyant sur "Modify House Layout" six fois, avant d'aller voir les données du Spécimen 9, vous verrez des résultats aléatoires d'autres "spécimens". |-|Spéc 9 (Boss)= Spécimen 9 (Boss) est le boss de fin de Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Apparence En tant que boss, Spécimen 9 est une créature humanoïde ressemblant à une forme "évoluée" du Spécimen 9 habituel. Il ressemble à un corps humain dont la peau aurait été retirée. Combat Durant le combat, Spécimen 9 fera usage de trois attaques différentes : Sa première attaque consiste à créer trois à six trous dans le sol, depuis lesquels des piliers constitués de visages hurlants surgissent, endommageant le Protagoniste si ce dernier se trouvait dans leur portée. Ensuite, il fera apparaître de grands bras d'ombres qui s'étendent et suivent le Protagoniste. Après un certain moment, les bras s'arrêteront et des mains en sortiront pour endommager le Protagoniste. Cette attaque crée aussi des créatures ennemies qui peuvent être facilement vaincus en un coup de hache. Dans sa troisième attaque, Spécimen 9 lancera des sphères d'énergie au Protagoniste. Ce dernier doit les renvoyer en utilisant la hache. Réussir à renvoyer les sphères fera descendre le Spécimen 9, immobilisé et vulnérable aux attaques. Après cette courte période de vulnérabilité, Spécimen 9 s'élèvera pour combattre à nouveau. Les attaques deviendront de plus en plus dangereuses et difficiles à éviter au fil du combat. Après suffisamment de coups, le boss sera vaincu et le jeu sera fini. Audio À venir. Trivia * L'attaque des sphères d'énergie du Spécimen 9 est un clin d’œil au Volley Vicieux de Ganondorf dans la série The Legend of Zelda, où le joueur doit renvoyer les orbes vers le boss, avec l'épée, le rendant vulnérable aux attaques. * Les mains sortant des mains d'ombres sont gauchères. Depuis l'Antiquité, les gauchers sont considérés comme des personnes viles ou causant du préjudice (du latin "sinister", signifiant "qui est à gauche"). ** Par coïncidence, Spooky est souvent représentée en tant que gauchère. * Avant le combat contre Spécimen 9, le Protagoniste passe à travers une série de salles blanches où une radio annonce "I'm taking all those 'logs' they keep throwing out. And I'm nailing them together." ("Je prends toutes ces 'bûches' qu'ils continuent de me jeter. Et je les cloue ensemble."), le nombre 731 est affiché à un mur. Il s'agit d'une référence à l'infâme Unité 731, unité japonaise qui pratiquait d'horribles expériences sur les prisonniers pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Les cobayes étaient appelées "bûches" parce que les victimes des expériences furent brûlées en masse, tandis que le passage où les bûches sont "clouées ensemble" semble référencer la façon dont Spécimen 9 s'agrandit en "prenant les morts". |-|Gallerie= À venir. |-|HD= Apparence À venir. Gameplay Spécimen 9 semble apparaître plus tôt que précédemment, lorsque le Protagoniste reste immobile trop longtemps, et tue instantanément au contact. Trivia À venir. |-|HD (Boss)= Apparence À venir. Gameplay Les sphères d'énergie que le Spécimen 9 lance sont devenus des anneaux rouges. Trivia À venir. Catégorie:Spécimen